1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to an improved method and system for interfacing with customers at service-oriented terminals, and in particular to a method and system for enhancing the efficiency of service-oriented, user interface terminals where users make purchases electronically. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for expediting service to a user by automatically defaulting to the typical preferences of the user for a remote point of purchase action at a facility which permits such actions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service-oriented, user interface terminals for making purchases electronically, such as with a commercial credit card or debit card, are now common. These types of terminals are typically utilized wherever a basic or routine transaction can be processed more efficiently on site without the need for human intervention or judgment. Examples include fuel pumps of automotive refueling stations, automated vending machines for purchasing tickets for transportation (e.g., airline tickets), personalized greeting card vending machines, and the like. Users of such terminals tend to become repeat customers and, in many instances, select the same set of options every time they make a transaction. For example, whenever an individual uses his or her credit card to purchase automotive fuel directly at the fuel pump, he or she may always choose the premium grade of fuel, never want a receipt, and always select the lowest priced car wash.
To use these terminals, users are merely required to swipe their electronic card through a reading device (thereby entering their account information into the system) and wait for approval by the system before selecting their options. Once approval has been obtained, users typically make their selections one by one as prompted by the terminal. Although the process of utilizing interface terminals is more efficient than interacting with human service providers, the process is capable of becoming even more streamlined for users who tend to make the same selections during each transaction. Thus, an improved algorithm with an enhanced selection process for interfacing users of service-oriented terminals is needed. The algorithm also should have an override feature for the users when they choose to deviate from their typical selections.
A system and method for expediting service to a user by automatically defaulting to the typical preferences of the user for a remote point of purchase action at a facility which permits such actions is described. In one version, the user utilizes a credit or debit card to make a purchase at the facility. After the card is authorized, the user""s profile of his or her routine selections at such facilities is retrieved. After the user""s profile is obtained, the user is allowed to immediately complete the transaction rather than proceed through the option selection process. The system utilizes the user profile to automatically default the prompts and inquiries of the interface terminal to the typical selections chosen by the user. This feature expedites service to users by allowing them to bypass the interactive option selection process with the terminal. The user may deviate from his or her typical selections by entering alternate selections in a conventional manner at any time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and system for interfacing with customers at service-oriented terminals.
It is an additional object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for enhancing the efficiency of service-oriented, user interface terminals where users make purchases electronically.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for expediting service to a user by automatically defaulting to the typical preferences of the user for a remote point of purchase action at a facility which permits such actions.